


Pack of Thorin Oakenshield

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/M, Pack Hierarchy, Protective Thorin, The Cure, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: After Erebor is reclaimed, certain people in Middle-Earth aren´t happy that the dwarves are back in the Lonely Mountain so they cast a curse on Thorin´s company and now they have to find a way to reverse it.





	1. Our demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea that I came up and it would seem that it´s going to be another series. Let´s see where the path takes us. Do tell what you think. :)

 

 

 

It was five years after Thorin Oakenshield and his company managed to reclaim Erebor and now it was thriving, thanks to Thorin and his determination to get Erebor back to it´s former glory. But it had a downside that nobody knew how to anticipate. Apparently there was some folk that didn´t want dwarves back in the Lonely Mountain again, dangerous folk and they took action that set Thorin and his company to another treacherous path if they wanted to solve their current problem.

 

 _”Have you found anything, Balin?”_ Thorin asks as he made his way through Erebor´s mighty library´s lanes finding his most loyal and oldest advisor browsing through mountain of books on his desk in the illuminating light of the fireplace that was positioned at the centre of the reading area. White-haired dwarf lifted his gaze from the book he was currently reading and smiled to his king and friend. _”Nothing useful your highness. There are lots of lures about it but most of them are like bedtime stories for dwarflings as a warning not to go out after dark.”_ Balin sighed and leaned back on his chair stroking his beard thoughtfully. Thorin sighed sitting down looking at the pile of books Balin has go over through already. _”We need to find something soon, it´s getting more and more difficult to hide our ….condition from others.”_ Thorin says with low voice shifting his gaze from the books to Balin´s eyes. _”I know, we think of something. Don´t worry, Thorin.”_ Balin insures looking at Thorin smiling warmly. Thorin doesn´t say anything more to that, only nodding his head and stands up making his way from the library back to his chambers.

Closing his bed chamber´s door Thorin takes off his tunic and sits down on the chair by the fireplace. It was already past midnight and everyone was asleep, everyone but him and Balin that is. Lighting his pipe Thorin tries to relax knowing that their problem won´t be sorted out tonigh but hopely soon because it was only matter of time when other dwarves in the mountain started to piece the puzzle together. Once a month a certain group would disappear from the safety of Erebor, distant howls was heard from the surrounding wilderness of the mountain. And after that, their king and his nephews, Balin and Dwalin would be out of reach couple of days before tending the important meetings again. It was getting harder and harder to make up the excuses, they have been doing that the past four and a half years now and quite frankly, they were running out of time. Even the townsmen of rebuilded Dale was talking about it. Turning his head slightly he looked out of his window and reckoned that they had about two weeks before the next full moon, so Balin had less than two weeks to come up with some kind of plan or else they would be in trouble. Finally he decided to go to bed, he had tomorrow another meeting with the dwarf lords and he had to be able to concentrate on that.

 

It was very early in the morning when Thorin woke up hearing stubborn knocking on his champer´s door. Groaning he climbed out of his bed, put his trousers and tunic on and walks grumpily to the door still half-asleep. Thorin finally manages to open the tall, massive looking special walnut coloured door and was met by Balin looking at him. _”My apologies to wake you this early but this is something that can´t wait.”_ Balin says giving Thorin a very specific kind of look. Thorin raises his eyebrows and opens the door little more so that Balin could enter. _”What is it?”_ Thorin asks yawning and make his way back to the bed champer to get dressed properly, he wasn´t apparently going to have any sleep any more. Balin stoppes in the doorway looking around discreetly before stepping forward. Thorin´s champers were quite a sight to behold, interior decorating was royal but not extravagant, the king sized bed was dominating the bed champer, bed sheets were cobalt blue, pillows indigo and some of the furs were dyed as peacock blue but some of them were white giving it almost calming effect. Furs on the granite floor were light grey matching the granite´s colour, while the tapestries on the walls told the history of Durin folk.

Thorin put on his royal clothes, braided his hair quickly, he didn´t like one of his servants doing it and finally put on his crown and turned to look at Balin. _”So what is it that is so important that couldn´t wait until daytime?”_ he asks walking pass him to his study and sits behind his desk made of oak. Balin walks in front of the desk and hands him pile of parchments motioning him to read them while he sits down on the armchair and waits patiently. Thorin reads them silently but the further he reads the more he furrows and finally lifted his gaze to Balin who was smiling. _”Are you sure?”_ Thorin asks little skeptical before reading the lines again. _”Yes, I´m quite sure. It is worth the risk. Should I tell the others?”_ Balin answers looking his king´s face expressions little amused. Thorin lowers the parchments onto his desk and rubbing his face with his left hand tries to weigh the upsides and downsides of these news before sighing quietly agrees to let the rest of the company know about this. _”Alright, set up the meeting in the royal hall on this floor so nobody else hears about it.”_ he instructs Balin who nods and standing up goes to inform everyone. Thorin stares at the information in front of him and small spark of hope wakes up inside him.

 

When Thorin enters the meeting room everyone was sitting by the large red mahogany oval shaped table and turned to look at him when Thorin closes the door behind him. _”Why are we having a meeting here?”_ Gloin speaks up while others follow as Thorin walks up to end of the table and sits down. _”We are here, because Balin has found something that might help us with our situation. As you all know, time is running out on us, folk in Dale are starting to gossip, dwarves in here Erebor are already suspicious, so I had Balin to looking into things if there´s anything useful that would help us.”_ Thorin´s deep baritone voice resonates through the air catching everyone´s attention. Fili and Kili looked at each other before turning their attention back to Thorin, Nori, Dori and Ori are looking eager to learn what Balin has discovered, Bofur, Gloin, Bifur and Dwalin share a mutual expression on their faces while waiting, Oin is looking like he isn´t sure did he heard his king right and Bombur is muching an apple totally relaxed. Thorin then turns his gaze toward Balin and nodding his head gives the old advisor permission to speak.

 _”As you know, our condition isn´t natural, we were cursed to be werewolves by the wizards who didn´t want us to reclaim Erebor, so I started to think maybe there was a cure for this. Turns out, that there are few people in Middle-Earth that are born as werewolves, they know werewolves history, lures, everything and if anyone can tell us about this curse, it´s them. It´s not much but any luck on our side, they might be able to tells us if there is a way to reverse it._ ” When Balin finishes his speech everyone is quiet but eventually Kili speaks up. _”That sounds like we´re going to another journey?”_ Balin chuckles at that and glances at Thorin who is as much amused as he is. _”Yes Kili….we´re going to find one of those people so we can learn more and hopefully find the cure for this.”_ Thorin confirms and all of the sudden the whole room is resounding with the company´s enthusiasm. _”Prepare yourself, we will leave end of this week when me and Balin had make up an excuse why we all need to leave and who will replace me while we´re gone.”_ Thorin tells to his men and everyone nods their head and standing up make their leave starting to make plans to the journey ahead. _”Do you think this is a good idea?”_ Dwalin asks gruffly stopping by the door looking at Thorin over his shoulder. _”No, I don´t, but we are out of options.”_ Thorin answers to his friend who silently approves his answer and leaves the room.

Thorin is now alone in the room and he stands up walking up to the large window looking outside gazing at his domain. He crosses his arms behind his back hoping that this plan wouldn´t explode to his face when he has to explain to the counsel why he has to leave. Like it wasn´t bad enough that he hadn´t find a queen yet who would give him an heir but now he was planning on leaving Erebor, travel all the way half across Middle-Earth to find the people that until now, had existed only in books and fairy tales.


	2. Unfamiliar territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon is upon Thorin´s company so they are spending the night in unfamiliar area and you meeting Thorin is going to be inevitable.

You were walking across the meadow full of sweet smelling flowers but you didn´t have time to stop to admire or smell them, you were in a hurry. Hearing the growing rumors of big pack of wolves crossing the country site worried you. Big wolves, clearly not the ordinary kind of predators and that fact send chills down your spine and not in a good way. You were a wolf yourself but without a pack, or werewolf to be exact, born as one you were rare breed in Middle-Earth, because your kind was hunted down almost to extinction so you have learned how to hide. You were the last of your bloodline, the oldest and most powerful one, your pack devastated decades ago; your mother, grandmother, sisters and brothers, cousins, your father, the pack leader, respected and admired by the all races - all gone and you still could feel the pain of loss in your chest as you tried to remember them when you´re feeling lonely.

But there was still werewolves roaming in Middle-Earth, but they weren´t what some would call pure-blood. They were either cursed by certain coven who liked to deliver sentences out of whim if it served a purpose on them, or if you were unfortunate enough to be bitten by one the curse was transfered to you. And because of those half-breeds, over the centuries, all kind of stories were added to the mix and nobody now days knew what was actually true and what was just made up out of fear. Nobody but you, you were the only one who knew every lure, every bit of history about werewolves, all thanks to your mother and grandmother who taught you everything they had learned from their parents and their parents from their parents and so on. You were a living legacy of werewolves.

As you reached tree lines on the edge of the meadow you sighed reliefed because it wasn´t long walk to your home anymore. Full moon was upon you tonight and you rather not transform into a wolf outside of your home when there was pack strong, fierce unfamiliar wolves out there. Once in the forest you dash into full speed run skipping over roots of ancient trees, ducking branches feeling the wind on your hair as you followed the familiar path ahead of you. At last you could see your safe haven that has been in your family´s possession for centuries. Into a high granite crag your ancestors built a deep, ample home that kept dangers out and there was champers that was intentionally crafted for juveniles to experience their first transform safely and learn how to control their inner wolf´s instincts. You closed the heavy and thick pine door behind you and stoke the fire in the fireplace so you could relax and read another chapter of your grandmother´s book. You didn´t feel like cooking anything tonight, you could just hunt for something later in your wolf form. It was unlikely that the unfamiliar pack would enter in to your territory, they wouldn´t be so stupid, would they?

 

It was getting late and Thorin looks around trying to determine where would be safest place for him and his company to spend the night, it was the night of their transformation and in unfamiliar territory there was high risk of getting hunted rather than being a hunter yourself. _”Fili, Kili, go scout ahead if you can find something that is safe enough for us.”_ Thorin orders his nephews turning to look at them with firm expression on his face. They nod and take off to search the nearby area. Balin comes to stand next to Thorin and scans the woods little worried. _”There´s something in the air that I can´t quite pinpoint what it is.”_ he whispers causing Thorin to turn his gaze toward the old dwarf. He doesn´t reply to it but knows what he is talking about. _”We stay together tonight, no fooling around.”_ Thorin tells everyone just as Kili and Fili comes back. _”There´s a quite large-scaled meadow just ahead, no one could sneak upon us without been noticed.”_ Fili says pointing to the direction where they came from. Thorin seems to be satisfied with this and orders everyone to follow, it was already dark.

Company came to the meadow taking their own spots in the middle of it. Thorin reminded everyone that tonight no one was allowed go wandering off, they were ordered to stay at the meadow, there was safety on numbers after all. Dori was making sure that Ori would stay between him and Nori while Balin and Dwalin were sitting down little further behind them. Fili and Kili were like exited pups and Thorin knew it was going to be a hassle to keep those two in the pack. Rest of them were just lying around waiting the moon to appear to the sky.

 

It was quiet, too quiet to your liking as you strolled through the woods sniffing the ground. Moon was high in the sky and illuminated your path as you kept moving with light confident steps. Your dense pure white fur was shining when moonlight touched it, you´re very beautiful but little small for a wolf, your ears weren´t too big but perky trigon shaped, your snout wasn´t too long but sharp, your big poofy tail swayed lightly as you kept your pace steady and your almond shaped light golden eyes scanned your surroundings. As you were getting near the meadow you had acrossed during the day, you slowed down and eventually stopped completely. Lifting your nose higher to the air you took a long, deep sniff and all your muscles in your body tensed at that very second. They were here, strange pack of wolves were here in your territory. Turning around you sprinted back where you had come, you knew better than trying to chase pack of male wolves off your territory. With a bit of luck they would move on the next day and you wouldn´t have to face them. But of course you didn´t have that luck on your side that night.

 

Thorin shaked his fur enjoying the feeling of being a wolf again, yes it was a curse but still there were some perks by being a wolf. His senses were sharper, he was bigger and faster, nobody dared to challenge him. Standing tall he looked over his pack as they too shaked themselves after completing the transformation. Thorin was very handsome looking in his wolf form, raven black fur with few grey stripes in his head and sapphire blue eyes were his characteristic features, long thick tail and big paws. His appearance was very robust, almost dangerous looking prime alpha leader, oh yes, he was very good looking indeed. Huffing he walked by every member of his company, greeting them before he headed toward the woods looking at Dwalin who took the leader´s position for a time being when Thorin was making sure nothing dangerous wasn´t lurking at the edge of the meadow.

Kili and Fili were wrestling with each other when Dwalin sat down with straight back looking around making sure everyone was where they were suppose to be. He rolled his eyes following the two brothers little annoyed, but he couldn´t really blame them, they were in his eyes still pups and their energy sure matched that imagine. Fili had golden fur which was little lighter on his chest and stomach, he was wearing so called white socks on his legs and ice blue eyes while his brother had dark brown, almost black fur expect in his stomach, there the hair was there little lighter, like milk chocolate brown and he had brown puppy eyes. Growling lowly they tried to pinned the other to the ground but they were both equally match in strength so it´s wasn´t easy.

 

Thorin walked toward the birch forest that was little further ahead, not that far away from the meadow. He thought that it would serve fine with their temporary territory´s border. He was just about to mark the area as his when his nose hit a alluring scent. Thorin took another long sniff at it and against a better judgement started to follow it into the woods. Following his nose Thorin walked with long strong strikes on the path ahead of him until he came across a small creek and there on the muddy ground he saw footprints of a wolf. Lowering his head he sniffed the paw prints that was clearly smaller than his so Thorin wasn´t worried that this wolf could do much of damage on him if it came down with a fight. And the scent was getting stronger and now he could tell that it was a scent of a female wolf. Thorin jumped over the creek and started trotting following the scent deeper into the forest.

 

You were standing on the small clearing looking at the sky feeling little melancholy. You hated these emotions, you were suppose to be strong and independent female, not a lonely puppy who missed it´s family, it´s pack. You were dying to howl at the moon but the fact that there was intruders in the area hold you back. Sudden rustling behind you startled you and you twirl around baring your teeth neck and back hair standing up. What you saw in front of you wasn´t exactly what you were expecting to see. A big, much bigger than you, black furred male wolf was standing on the edge of the clearing staring at you curiously with it´s strikingly blue eyes ears pointing forward. Before you could stop it, quiet whine escapes from you and instinctively you lowered your head licking your lips nervously taking couple of steps back. This was a alpha who was standing in front of you and you had to do everything you could so that he wouldn´t feel like he needed to attack you. He was twice as big as you and was now walking slowly toward you. As the black wolf came to a halt you lowered yourself into the ground exposing your stomach hoping that it would be enough to avoid a fight. Bigger male lowered his head and was now touching your snout. Tension in the air was almost palpable.


	3. New discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bumping into Thorin you make your way back to your home but can´t forget the mysterious pack leader. Thorin and the company realize who you might be but finding you again isn´t going to be exactly easy...or is it?

You keep staring at the bigger wolf worryingly too scared to move. Letting him sniff you while you tried to come up with a plan how to escape from this situation suddenly you can hear the distant howl of a wolf pack, his pack. The black wolf lifted his head and turned around to listen to his pack and that was what you have waiting for, your one chance to get away from him. So while the male concentrated on his pack you slowly stood up keeping a close eye on him and started to back away. When you were confident that he wasn´t aware what you were up to you turned around and dashed into the forest as fast as you could.

Thorin listened to his pack when he heard suddenly rustling behind him and turned to look over his shoulder and saw you running away. He wasn´t sure who this small female wolf was but he could tell it wasn´t ordinary wolf, it might have to be a werewolf as he and his company was. But he knew better than starting to chase her around the forest he wasn´t familiar with so he decided to walk back to his company. Lifting his head Thorin let out a deep, strong howl letting everyone know that he was alright and coming back.

As Thorin emerged from the forest back to the meadow he was greeted by his nephews. Kili was looking almost comical when he came in front of his uncle tail wagging keeping himself low, ears flat against his neck whining like a puppy and licking Thorin´s snout. Thorin stood still head high tail stiff waiting Kili to move away. Finally, he was able to walk further on the meadow but before he went over to Balin and Dwalin he gave both Kili and Fili affectionately little lick on the forehead. When he came to stand next to the brothers of Fundin who were laying in the middle of the meadow Balin turned slightly his head moving his ears while Dwalin merely huffed before lowered his head back to rest on his paws. Brothers looked the exact opposite of each other. While Balin´s fur was white as a snow with his light-colored eyes, Dwalin´s fur was dark brown, almost black and his brown eyes revealed hardly any emotions. Thorin laid down next to Balin and kept wondering who that white she-wolf was and will he be able to find her once they were back to their dwarf-form? He needed to talk about that with Balin but now all they could do was to wait for the morning. Thorin glanced over his shoulder and saw Fili laying little further from the rest his head tucked under his bushy tail and his brother Kili laid behind him resting his head on Fili´s back. Then Thorin took a look at the others, Ori was securely sleeping between Dori and Nori, Bofur was gnawing at his hat and the rest of the group was piled up against each other like one big mountain of fur. Everyone was safe and sound so the pack leader allowed himself to relax, yawning he then took a more comfortable position and closed his eyes.

Unbeknownst to Thorin, you had followed him out of curiosity although you knew it wasn´t a good idea. Behind the trees under the wind, so no one could smell you, you watched as thirteen wolves slept soundly at the center of the meadow. They were werewolves, that much was clear to you but why they were here, guess you would find out soon enough. As quietly as possible you withdrew back to the forest and made your way to your home. It was for the best that you waited the sun to come up near to your house.

 

Thorin stretched his arms and legs starting to put some clothes on as did everyone on the company as the morning sun was slowly rising at the horizon. _”You took long enough last night to mark edges of the meadow. Did you take a detour or find something interesting?”_ Dwalin said gruffly behind Thorin as he buckled his belt and put on his fur coat. Thorin then turned to look at Dwalin who was smirking at him for some reason. Thorin only raised his eyebrow at Dwalin but didn´t say anything and walked past him toward Balin. _”I need to talk with you Balin,”_ he said lowly motioning elder dwarf to follow him.

When they were far enough so no one else could hear them, Thorin gazed at Balin who was patiently waiting for his king to find the right words. _”When I went to scout the nearby area last night I came across with this small female wolf,”_ Thorin began stroking his face with his hand as the memory of the mentioned she-wolf came vividly back to his mind. There was something about that wolf Thorin couldn´t quite put his finger on and he was hoping that Balin was able to provide some kind of answer. _”But I´m not entirely sure if it was a wolf….I mean just a wolf.”_ Hearing this Balin is looking thoughtful for a minute before answering to him. _”Well laddie, it would seem that you stumbled upon the very person we´re trying to find.”_ Thorin´s eyes go wide when he hears Balin´s answer. _”I think we just got lucky,”_ Balin says when Thorin is standing in front of him trying to figure out what that meant for them. But then he frowned. Although he had found her last night by accident, it may not be that easy this time now that they really needed to find her because she was aware that they were here and it may cause her to go hiding even deeper to the forest. Apparently, Balin was reading Thorin´s mind because what he said next. _”We need to be careful not to startle her further, otherwise we are not able to find any answers we´re looking for, don´t you agree?”_ Thorin lifted his gaze to Balin´s eyes and nodded. Then they made their way back to others who were waiting for Thorin to tell them what was the plan. Thorin motioned his company to around him and waited until everyone was present. _”It would seem that I accidentally found the very person we´re trying to find last night. But…we have to be careful not to scare her….”_ Thorin began but was interrupted by gasps and Kili´s enthusiastic quip. _”Her??!”_ his face lit up and at that moment Thorin knew this wasn´t going to be easy.

 

You sighed as you stepped into your house tired desperate need for a bath. As you kept taking off your clothes so you could dip yourself in the little fountain that was in the very back of your bedchamber you couldn´t stop thinking about the wolf pack you discovered last night and specifically of the leader of a pack. Who was he? Who were they and where they had come from? In the back of your mind, a small voice kept repeating that one little phrase: ”curiosity killed the cat.” Sighing you stepped into the water and started to wash. Something was telling you that this was only the beginning, you were going to see them again and rarely your instincts were wrong.

 

 _”What she´s like? Is she cute?”_ Kili kept bothering his uncle when the company started to walk into the woods in order to find you. The only downside to this plan was that although Thorin knew what you looked like as a wolf, he had no idea what you looked like when you were…well, you. _”Kili stop pestering me.”_ Thorin snarled at Kili who was acting like a kid in his oncoming birthday and it´s was starting to annoy Thorin even more. _”I think she is quite a cute lass, why else our uncle is so eager to find her?”_ Fili joined the fun and Thorin was sure he was about to lose his cool. _”Aye…I think Thorin has found his One. I just hope he doesn´t screw it up when we finally do find her.”_ Dwalin suddenly says earning quite the death glare from Thorin at that point. Fili and Kili are snickering further back of the line when Balin decides that enough is enough. _”Alright everyone, remember that if she is who I think she is, we´re one step closer to finding if our condition is curable. So stop teasing your uncle, he has enough on his plate already.”_ Kili and Fili don’t reply to that, only continue to make fun themselves so no one can hear them. Suddenly whole company stop in their tracks as they can hear someone singing, the voice is distant but they can hear it in a soft velvety voice carries through the air to their ears. Thorin lifts his index finger to his lips signaling everyone to be quiet as they started to walk toward the source of the voice.


	4. Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found yourself suddenly surrounded by a company of dwarves and you don´t know how to handle that and you´re also puzzled by the fact how Thorin makes you feel.

Thorin and his company tried to follow the voice through the forest but it turns out it isn´t that easy because they can´t pinpoint exactly where it’s coming from. _”Maybe we should separate into smaller groups so we can scan more ground that way?”_ Fili eventually suggests and Thorin can´t disagree with that logic. He nodded his head and orders his company into 3 groups. _”Balin, Bifur, Gloin with me. Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Oin and Bofur second group. Bombur, Ori, Dori and Nori third group. If some of you find the source, don´t spook its owner.”_ Thorin tells to everyone and then they go in they own directions trying to navigate through the thick vegetation.

Thorin keeps looking in the way Kili and Fili had disappeared wondering if he made a mistake by letting them go a different way. Kili especially can get little too excited sometimes but he has to remind himself that they are not dwarflings anymore and Dwalin is with them so the chances Kili to screw things up are slim…hopefully. Sighing he turns around and follows Balin and Bifur Gloin right behind him.

 

After you had taken your much-needed bath, you had gone to find some berries so you can make pie your mother used to always make you. While walking in the area of huge spruces you unconsciously started to hum a song you heard from your grandmother. She used to tell you that a long time ago when there was a great war, women of your race sang that song while waiting for their husbands to return safely back home. It was their comfort song to everyone around them, elderly, children and those who could not go even if they wanted to. And now it was your comfort song to remember your long lost family.

 

_Gentle mother, font of mercy, Save our sons from war,_

_We Pray_

_Stay the swords, and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day_

 

As you sang that song you walked slowly through the path into a small clearing where there was little pond fed by a narrow creek. You loved to come often just sit there and watch as many of the animals of the forest came to have a drink or to take a quick bath.

 

_Gentle mother, strength of women,_

_Help our daughters, Through this fray,_

_Soothe the wrath, and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way_

 

You stopped by a big rock and sat down looking around noticing few birds that were sitting on the branches of a pine tree staring at you curiously. Smiling you watched as the sunlight came from between the pine tree´s branches and danced on the surface of the pond, only to be disturbed occasionally by dragonflies catching a meal.

 

_Gentle mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war,_

_We Pray_

_Stay the swords, and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day_

 

Sighing you lifted your gaze looking at the clear blue sky feeling sad and utterly lonely. Rustling from your left snapped you back to the present and you leaped to your feet cursing in your mind that you had left your sword home. It wasn´t like you didn´t know how to defend yourself without a weapon but you weren’t that keen to close range fight. _”Show yourself!”_ you growled angrily hoping that it wasn´t anything big or very scary. After last night you weren´t big fan of surprises.

Your eyes went wide when four warrior looking dwarves emerged from behind the trees showing their hands in order to calm you by letting you know they are not here to pick a fight. You were looking suspicious but because the way they were behaving you didn´t feel threatened so you let yourself to relax. _”I´m sorry my lady, we didn´t mean to scare you. It’s just that we heard singing and wanted to know who had such a lovely voice.”_ white-haired dwarf said with warm, quiet grandfatherly voice and you then realized that you had let them right to you. But that raised a question, you hadn´t seen these dwarves here before, so when and where did they come here? _”Is it alright if we waited here for the rest of my company to arrive?”_ dwarf with a black hair and blue eyes then speaks up and his voice captures your attention completely. It was deep baritone tone and to you quite alluring, the kind of voice you could listen and let it lull you to sleep feeling utterly safe because of it. You could feel your heartbeat quickening and palms starting to sweat slightly.

Someone clearing their throat broke your reverie and you focused your gaze to the dwarf´s face who had black silky looking hair with few silver tresses, two braids caught your attention for a moment and you stared the beads that were keeping them together, feeling your cheeks getting warm. _”Am I blushing?”_ you thought to yourself and lifted your hands to your face. _”I am! I am blushing!”_ you screamed internally closing your eyes shaking your head and your odd behavior earned quite confused looks from the dwarves in front of you. _”You alright there lassie?”_ white-haired dwarf asks taking two steps closer to you looking little worried. _”Yes…yes, I´m fine..”_ you reply with little nervous chuckle trying to get a hold of yourself but it wasn´t exactly easy when two most striking blue eyes were staring at you intently. _”You sure? You look little queasy…”_ owner of those hypnotic eyes speaks sending your mind into turmoil you didn´t know was even possible. _”Yeah…I´m fine….”_ you quipped with a high-pitched voice and you knew then that they weren´t going to believe you for one second. _”Why is he effecting me like this?”_ you kept wondering while dwarves talked to each other trying to figure out who you were.

But suddenly you remembered what that black haired dwarf had said minutes ago. _”Rest of your company…? How many of you are there anyway?”_ you ask turning your attention toward white-haired male and his two companions avoiding their leader´s gaze deliberately, or you assumed he was their leader by the way he looked and dressed, so you could concentrate. A white-haired dwarf with a warm smile is the one who answers your question. _”There´s nine others in our group so if it´s okay with you lassie we would like to wait here so they can find us. My name is Balin, this is Bifur, he´s Gloin and his name is Thorin…”_ Balin tells you pointing at his fellow dwarves.

Nine? So there are thirteen in total…wait….thirteen….there were thirteen wolves last night at the meadow, now they are nowhere to be seen or heard and these fellows are here instead? You did the math in your head quickly and your gaze started to shift to Thorin without you even realizing it. If your hunch is right, then this dwarf with raven black hair must be….Thorin locks eye-contact with you and it seems to you that he knows what you just realized and slowly he starts to connect the dots together. _”You wouldn´t be the white she-wolf from last night, now would you?”_ he asks lowering his voice so deep it almost sounds like a growl and it makes you gulp little too loudly causing Balin, Gloin, and Bifur to turn their attention to you with eyes wide open. Oh, you were so screwed. You whimpered starting to back away from them when suddenly rest of the company emerged from behind you blogging your way.

Panic was rising slowly but surely inside you as you twirled around looking a way out but it was useless, you were surrounded and you kept looking the dwarves around you ready for anything; two young looking males looked at you up and down curiously one of them wearing goofy looking grin on his face with puppy eyes, _”Well, he´s kinda cute,”_ you thought for second before your eyes met scary looking older one with a warrior attitude and he was staring you down grumpily, _”And he´s DEFINITELY scary,”_ was the first thing you thought as you look at him, then shifted your attention to the trio of two younger ones and little older one who was keeping their distance but still blogging your way, one very large ginger haired kind of nice looking dwarf was eating…something and one with a hat, actually bowed to you smiling like a sunshine. The last one was keeping a… trumpet…?.. on his ear. _”What kind of group was this so-called company?”_ you were thinking turning around one more time and noticed that Thorin was glancing at you silently, calculating something, you knew that look too well, he was sizing you up.

You had been alone for decades and now you were suddenly face to face with thirteen male dwarves. This was too much for you to handle and finally, as the tension was too much for you, you met the ground. Dwarves gathered around you worryingly and Oin placed a hand on your forehead. _”I guess the excitement was little too much for her,”_ he said. Thorin sighed rubbing his face with hands before looking at his men and then you. _”Well, I´m pretty sure this woman is the one we´re looking for so, let´s wait until she regains her consciousness. Then we have to introduce ourselves to her properly and without scaring her. Hopefully, she won´t faint again,”_ Thorin says walking to the pond to wash his face. Kili and Fili take the opportunity to take a closer look at you and sat down either side of you. _”I was right! She IS cute!”_ Kili says to his brother who nodded his head smiling widely taking a side-glance to you. _”Aye, and I said he would screw it up,”_ Dwalin says lowly with a smirk on his face and to that whole company burst out laughing merrily while Thorin rolled his eyes feeling utterly annoyed.


	5. You´re our only hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally come to and learn about why the dwarves are there.

Thorin was sitting by the pond brooding about something, the way his brows were knitted almost together, Balin could take a wild guess what was in Thorin´s mind at the moment. He walked silently beside his king, sat down and took his pipe and lit it up. _”What´s troubling you, laddie?”_ Balin asked after a little while taking a side-glance at Thorin who now hid his face in his hands for a moment before he let out a heavy sigh. _”We finally found the one person who could help us and she turns out to be quite skittish…What I’m supposed to think about that?”_ Thorin answers with quiet exasperated voice glancing Balin fisting his hands in his lap. Balin isn´t sure if he believes that and puffs out smoke before humming amused smile on his face. _”What?”_ Thorin notices his expression and snarls at him clearly not in the mood for funny comments from his company. _”With all due respect Thorin, I don´t think that´s the issue here,”_ Balin says calmly turning to look at Thorin´s face. Thorin´s head jerks little back at that notion and he lifts his gaze to Balin and sees that his oldest friend and advisor knows that something else is up. _”I don´t know….”_ he then sighes defeated lowering his gaze looking at the ground. Balin doesn´t say anything, only pats Thorin on the shoulder and gets up. But as he is about to go see if you´re waking up he stopped himself and turns around. _”It would be a good idea that when she awakes, you don´t say quite everything you think because like you said, she´s skittish so it might be wise to behave polite and calm manner and think before you speak,”_ After saying that Balin takes his leave and Thorin frowns at that advice. What did he mean by that? He´s always polite and thinks before he speaks.

 

Kili is sitting by your side staring at you with his brown eyes wide like a puppy begging for treats. _”You think our uncle might start to court her? I sure hope so, she is so cute and it would be fun to have an aunt.”_ Kili speaks with hush tone to his brother who is sitting across him going over his knife collection making sure nothing is missing. Fili lifts his gaze from his knives to his brother´s face and chuckles lowly. _”To who? You, her or Thorin?”_ Fili asks smirking shifting his gaze from Kili to your face for a moment. _”To all of us! Of course. He´s pushing 200….it about time for him to find someone.”_ Kili whines his shoulders slumping down making a desperate expression on his face causing Fili to burst out laughing. _”That may be…but by the way those two met, you might have to wait quite a while before they´re in that state where our uncle can ask her permission to court her.”_ Fili then says after he´s regained his composure. Hearing that Kili frowns turning his head to look at Thorin who is sitting further ahead brooding by himself. _”You´re right about that, if we leave matters to his hands they will never end up together…”_ Kili mutters and Fili can see that his brother is plotting something and he is not quite sure if he wants to get involved in this scheme. _”Kili…. don´t do anything stupid,”_ Fili warns his brother but the way Kili is smiling tells him it´s too late. When Kili gets something stuck in his mind there´s no way to persuade him out of it. Sighing Fili nudges Kili on the shoulder and raises his eyebrows and Kili´s smile gets even wider, eyes shining enthusiastically as he tells his brother his plan.

 

As you are getting your consciousness back you can hear hushed voices all around you. Slowly and cautiously you peek behind your eyelashes and see few figures standing around you pointing at you and as you open your eyes little more and turn your head, you start to remember what happened earlier. _”So I wasn´t dreaming after all…”_ you thought as you slowly started to rise to sit up. Letting out a low groan holding your head you gain attention from the company and they all rush to your side, quite comical sight to see and you would have laughed if your head wasn´t hurting so much and if you had known them. Thorin was the only one who kept his distance looking at you with a stone cold expression on his face. _”Alright everyone give the lass some space so she can breathe,”_ Oin then says and ushers everyone to back off holding out a flagon giving you a reassuring smile. _”It´s just water lass,”_ he says and you take it small shy smile dancing on your face.

Balin comes to sit with you giving you a moment regain your thoughts. _”So….you´re dwarves. Aren´t you little far from home? I mean I have never heard that your kind lives in these parts of Middle-Earth.”_ you finally say looking around seeing that they have gathered around you but still keeping their distance so you don´t feel uncomfortable. Balin nods his head and you can sense that whatever it is, it´s going to be quite a story. _”Yes lassie, we´re far from home because we have a situation that we´re trying to solve and I think you are the only person that can help us,”_ Balin says calmly smiling looking your reaction to his statement. You gawk at him for a minute not sure if you understood him right, you open and close your mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say but you can´t think of nothing to say. Shaking your head you close your eyes and rubbed your face while dwarves waited you to say something, anything.

 _”For Mahal´s sake, we don´t have all day girl,”_ deep, annoyed voice from the back of the group snapped you out of your state and you jerked your head up looking at the direction where the voice came from. You then saw Thorin standing there staring at you angrily, his robust person telling you he had no patience for fooling around. You couldn´t help but to wince at his tone of voice and dragging yourself against the rock that was behind you. Balin closed his eyes sighing before turning his attention toward Thorin. _”Thorin, she doesn´t know us, it´s understandable that she´s feeling unsure. We can give her time, we have all the time in the world actually. So try calm yourself and for everyone´s sake, think before you talk.”_ Balin scolded him earning a unhappy grunt from his king before he turned his attention back to you. _”I apologize for his behalf, Thorin isn´t known for his patience and calm demeanor. Now, if you like, I can tell you about why we are here. If you´re interested?”_ his tone is warm, quiet and it reminds you about your grandfather, so feeling safe and little curious you nod your head. The company lowered themselves to sit down on the grass ready to hear Balin´s story.

 _”We are the dwarves of Erebor, after reclaiming our home some people apparently didn´t want that to happen and so they cast a curse on us. That was five years ago.”_ Balin explained while you silently listened. Erebor? You had heard of it years and years ago, about 70 years ago, just before Smaug, fire drake from the north came and took the mountain for himself. So dwarves got their home back, you were glad to hear that but then you frowned. _”Curse? What kind of curse?”_ you asked little hesitant to hear the answer. _”The curse of the moon….we are werewolves,”_ Bofur said looking at you intently and you turned your head his direction with mixed emotions. Subconsciously you knew that but it still stunned you when you heard them to say it out loud. You have known that half-breeds do exist but you have never actually met one and now there were thirteen in front of you. _”And how exactly do I come into the picture?”_ you ask turning your attention toward Balin who was apparently waiting for that question. _”Well, my dear, we found from our library´s texts that there are few people that might be able to help us…werewolves by birth, who knows everything about werewolf´s history, lures, their stories. And we think you are one of those people.”_ Balin tells you and that definitely earned your full attention. _”….yes….I am…,”_ you said slowly, not quite sure how they would know about that. Everyone´s face was lit up when they heard that you were indeed the one they have been looking for. _”So basically you´re our only hope to find out if this is reversible,”_ Dwalin says with quiet gruff voice making you to peek at him from the corner of your eye. Only Thorin was looking very skeptical but didn´t voice his suspicion toward you been able to help. You didn´t exactly matched his image that he had formed in his head about you.


	6. Not the way you thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to sit down with the dwarves and talk about their situation but what you´re telling them don't exactly suit for one of them.

How did you get involved in this? You were wondering as you prepared your unexpected guest's tea in the kitchen. Dwarves were sitting in the sitting room looking around the room quite curious. The Huge fireplace was dominating the area, big bookshelves were carved into the stonewalls and decorated with beautiful runes no one recognized. Two tapestries were hanging on the walls and Balin could tell, her history and family secrets were written in those.

You walked in with a tray on your hands and put it down on the oval-shaped table in the middle of the room. When everyone had their tea on their hands, you sat down on an armchair and waited patiently taking side-glance toward Thorin once in a while when you felt his gaze on you making you feel uneasy. _”I know this is a lot to take in lass but…..”_ Balin starts but you interrupted him. _”Y/N…my name is Y/N”_ you reveal your name to him smiling shyly keeping your teacup in both of your hands in order to stop them shaking. _”Y/N…what a lovely name.”_ Balin returns a warm smile to you and takes a more comfortable position on the sofa where Dwalin, Bofur, and Bifur was also sitting. _”Like I said in the forest, we are in a situation that needs some help from an outside of Erebor. Do you think you can tell us something about werewolves?”_ Balin tells you looking hopeful taking a sip of his tea. You sigh and look everyone´s faces and they all share a look that tells you that they are desperate to learn about their curse. How much you would love to, you don´t know how you would be able to help, reversing a curse of a werewolf isn´t easy and you have never heard that it´s been done. _”Well, how much do you know about werewolves?”_ you ask glancing first at Balin then Thorin who seems to be in a world of his own staring blankly at his cup. _”Not much, everything that´s in common knowledge in books.”_ Balin retorts.

You hum at that and standing up you head to the bookshelf looking at the line of books in front of you. _”Those books are written by people who know nothing about werewolves, so they´re basically just fairy-tales,”_ you said keeping your gaze on the books until you found what you were looking for. You take the book from the shelf and sit down back in the armchair. Fili and Kili look at each other and before you know it, they are both sitting in front of you on the floor, Kili is resting his head against his hands looking slightly upwards to your eyes wide grin on his face. _”Seriously, this guy is so cute,”_ you thought and chuckled quietly shaking your head. Ori soon joined with the Durin brothers on the floor with his notebook looking quite enthusiastic. Even Thorin seemed to take interest in this one although he kept his stolid expression on his face.

 _”As you already know, there are two types of werewolves; those who are born to be werewolves and those who are either cursed or bitten by one.”_ you started and everyone nodded their heads. _”What´s the difference between been born and been cursed or bitten?”_ Ori asks looking like a child on christmas. _”Well, not much but the biggest difference is how you´re prepared to live your life as one. If you´re born to be a wolf, there are the pack members who help you to learn how to control those basic instincts as a wolf, they are very strong at first and if you don´t know how to control them, you will lose your soul to the beast. Because you´re so-called pureblood, everything you senses is much stronger than those who are half-breeds,”_ you tell them and everyone nods their heads letting you know that they are with you so far. _”But if you´re cursed or bitten, there´s no one to help you to understand what you need to know when you transform into the wolf. And many occasions because of that fact, halfbreeds are often just like wild dangerous beasts who are driven by the wolf´s desire to kill. That´s why the fairy-tales today exists.”_ you sound little sad when you say that remembering when the persecutions started in order to kill every single werewolf in whole Middle-Earth, it didn´t matter who was behind the savage killings, every full moon dozens of children were killed, pureblood or halfbreed…they all needed to disappear from the face of the earth.

 _”Halfbreed?”_ Bofur´s question snapped you back to present and you lock your gaze with him seeing that he´s looking little confused. _”Yes, it´s what my kind used to call those who are bitten or cursed,”_ you answered with a tone of melancholy in your voice. _”Do you actually have any knowledge of how to break a curse that is cast on us?”_ Thorin´s baritone voice startled you and you turned your head to look at him. _”I don´t know for sure….but there are rumors that if you´re bitten, one way to break it is to kill the one who had bitten you in the first place,”_ you say little unsure and you can see that your answer isn´t the one Thorin wanted to hear as his expression on his face became stone cold, almost angry. They weren´t bitten, they were cursed by someone who isn´t a werewolf so that´s a tricky one. But you know where you might find an answer to that question, the thing is….are dwarves ready to do that? _”Your situation is tricky because your curse is cast by someone who isn´t a werewolf, by magic….but I might know where to look for an answer,”_ you finally told them looking each and everyone, trying to figure out are they that interested to go such length in order to find out the answer. _”What we need to do?”_ Fili asks earning your attention. _”You need to go to Isengard. Saruman the White, Head of the White Council knows everything of magic and curses cast by magic,”_ you say with matter-of-fact manner and the look on every dwarf´s face is comical, to say the least, Thorin actually spit his tea to his lap disbelief dancing all over his face, sapphire blue eyes staring hard on your figure. They sure didn´t expected to hear something like that, not in a million years. But it made sense, at least to Balin it did, if you wanted to know magic, you go find the person who knows everything of magic and how it is used. Thorin had heard enough and walked from the room to get some air, he was starting to regret this journey if he was been honest to himself.

The night was falling upon you and you had offered them to stay the night in your house, you had spare champers so they didn´t need to sleep outside that night. Thorin was only one in the company who was still awake. Sitting by the fireplace he smoked his pipe deep in thoughts when Dwalin came to sit next to him. _”I thought you would be fast asleep by now,”_ Thorin said quietly looking briefly at his friend before shifting his gaze back to the fire. _”I could say the same to you. You don´t look very convinced by our host when she told us to go Isengard.”_ Dwalin gruffly said taking out his own pipe lighting it up. _”No, I´m not. She was supposed to be the one to help us, not sending us to find a wizard.”_ Thorin huffed irritated rolling his eyes, low growl emerging from the depths of his chest. Dwalin chuckled, patience really wasn´t one of Thorin´s virtues. _”You really thought it would be that easy?”_ Dwalin practically laughed at his king´s face earning quite a glare from Thorin. It didn´t take much to get under his skin, especially if you were a female. _”You don´t remember what happened the last time we accepted the help of a wizard?”_ Thorin snarled gazing Dwalin´s direction annoyed as hell. Dwalin sighed hearing that and puff of smoke escaped from his nose. _”Aye…I remember…But this one is supposed to be head of the council so, maybe he knows something. It´s worth the shot. What do we have to lose? She can come with us,”_ Dwalin finally says and hearing that Thorin completely loses his cool. _”No! She is not. Out of the question!”_ Thorin growls and standing up leaves Dwalin sitting alone in the sitting area.

When Thorin is gone, Dwalin burst out laughing, he just got confirmation for his suspicions that Thorin might have a thing for you and now that he knows it, he´s going to do something about it. His friend was way too stubborn to ask you so..friend to the rescue. Chuckling he finally got up and went to bed. But he didn´t know that someone had heard their conversation just now.


	7. Meddlesome friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy starts to raise its head and rivalry is formed

Sun was rising and the dwarves started to wake up one by one. Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin were already at the sitting room discussing if they should really head to Isengard or not, was it worth the risk. When you stepped into the sitting room yawning Dwalin was the first to greet you. _”Good morning my lady, sleep well?”_

You were little surprised that it was the gruff looking warrior that said morning to you first and not Balin or someone else. So was Thorin too, apparently, because the way he was eyeing his friend. _”Morning to you too, I slept very well thank you,”_ you answered offering a friendly smile and made your way to the kitchen. When you had disappeared from their eyesight Thorin hit his friend to the shoulder. _”What do you think you´re doing?”_ Thorin asked with quiet irritated voice glaring Dwalin suspiciously. Dwalin just chuckled shrugging and keeping his gaze on the kitchen doorway. _”Saying good morning to our host. Am I not allowed to do that?”_ he asked turning his attention finally to Thorin was clearly annoyed when Dwalin had done that lifting his eyebrows knowing smile forming to his face. Thorin didn´t answer to that, only huffed and stood up walking up to the hallway.

Kili and Fili were coming from their rooms when they saw their uncle´s sour expression and look at each other smirking. There weren´t that many reasons why their beloved uncle would be so upset this early in the morning so they made their way to the sitting room where Balin and Dwalin was waiting you to bring them breakfast. _”Did you say or do something to upset uncle?”_ Fili voiced his question sitting down on the armchair and shifted his gaze back and forward between Balin and Dwalin while Kili sat down on the sofa grinning like he knew some big secret. _”Not really no, I just said good morning to our host,”_ Dwalin said like it wasn´t a big deal, and Kili´s grin grew wider. _”Oh, our uncle doesn´t like competition,”_

 _”What competition?”_ you asked as you walked into the room with a tray in your hands. Dwarves looked at each other before Balin answered silencing Kili with his hand lifted up and stern gaze toward the young one. _”Nothing to you to worry about my dear,”_ You just shrugged at that and turned around to get rest of the breakfast from the kitchen. Thorin soon came back to eat breakfast as rest of the company joined in as well. _”So have you decided what will you do from now on?”_ you asked while sipping your tea glancing up over the mug to Balin´s face avoiding Thorin´s gaze. It made you feel nervous and still somehow at the same time set your nerves on fire in a way you never had felt before and it scared you. _”It seems that we don´t have much choice on the matter if we want answers we have to talk to Saruman the White,”_ Balin hummed stroking his beard and turned to look Thorin who clearly wasn´t so happy about it. _”Great, I can give you a map so you know which road to take to get there faster,”_ you say smiling and went to stand when Dwalin´s husky voice stopped you earning glare from Thorin which clearly was meant as a warning. _”No need for that, you´re coming with us,”_

You just stood there staring at Dwalin then shifted your gaze to Balin and rest of the company trying to comprehend what was just said and did he really mean that. _”I-I…I am?”_ you finally stuttered. This wasn´t something you had expected. Why did they want to take you with you? _”No, you´re not. We can travel just fine without you so go get the map and we´re on our way,”_ Thorin suddenly snapped at you standing in front of you glaring your face like he was trying to mentally set you on fire or something. Kili and Fili sighed closing their eyes while Dwalin face-palmed himself groaning something you quite couldn´t make out. Balin tried to reason with his king but Thorin wasn´t having it, he was sick and tired of his men trying to decide things without asking him first.

Suddenly Dwalin jumped to his feet and grabbed Thorin by the collar of his fur coat. _”Yes she is, she knows these parts better than any of us and who knows, maybe even tell us more on the road about werewolves,”_ Dwalin growled staring Thorin down waiting for his reply. Thorin´s eyes went wide at first but then he narrowed his gaze staring right back at his friend´s face, irritation and anger little by little emerging from the depts of his mind. _”You´re forgetting your place Dwalin son of Fundin,”_ Thorin said his voice dropping so low that it had a very dangerous tone in it and you started to shake. The energy Thorin was giving off was his alpha side, the very same you had felted when you two had stumble upon each other as wolves. This situation was suddenly turned quite severe and the cause of it was you. No one dared to intervene, they just stood there waiting the tension to vanish on its own, if only Dwalin would submit but of course that wouldn´t happen. _”No, I´m not, she´s coming with us. You know I´m right about this Thorin. You ´re just too stubborn to admit it out loud,”_ Dwalin answered never teetering under his king´s gaze.

Suddenly loud smack was heard in the room and everyone gasped taking a step backward. You lifted a hand on to your mouth not believing what you had witnessed and Balin closed his eyes sad expression on his face. This was getting out of hands. _”I´m Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain. Do not question my authority here!”_ Thorin shouted looking angrily Dwalin´s face seeing that his left cheek was starting to get redder because of Thorin´s punch on it. Dwalin didn´t say anything after that and Thorin marched out of the house fuming. _”Oh my goodness, are you alright? I´m so sorry, I never wanted to be the reason to you to start fighting,”_ you said rushing to Dwalin´s side taking a closer look at his cheek. _”No need to fuss, girl, it wasn´t that bad. He´s just little touchy at the moment about something he can´t admit to himself,”_ Dwalin chuckled glancing to your eyes making you to smile a little. _”I have never seen Thorin that furious before, must be a quite the reason to him act like this,”_ Ori said quietly and that caused Kili and Fili to burst to laughing their hearts out. _”You could say that, it is quite the reason indeed,”_ Fili said between his guffaw making Kili to laugh even harder.

You couldn´t understand a thing so you decided to clean up and go to the library room to find the map. After that scene, there was no way you wanted to go with them. You heard Balin scolding his brother about what an idiot he was by challenging Thorin like that and for what, so you could go with them. Of course, Balin had nothing against it that you would accompany them but what Dwalin did in front of everyone wasn´t the right way to convince Thorin to agree to it.

Thorin was sitting on the ground staring at the forest trying to calm himself down but it wasn´t easy. Footsteps approaching from behind made him glance over his shoulder ready to snarl whoever it was to buzz off, he wasn´t in the mood for anything right now. _”No I´m not going to buzz off Thorin so you can save it for someone else,”_ Balin´s warm fatherly voice came and Thorin sighed knowing that he wasn´t going to escape from this lecture anytime soon. Balin sat down next to him and for a while, either one of them spoke, just looked ahead, listening the birds that was singing their morning songs to the world around them. _”I know my brother went the wrong way by trying to convince you but you didn´t need to punch him,”_ Balin said finally and to Thorin´s surprise was chuckling lightly when he said it. _”If I didn´t know any better, I would dare to say that you were trying to impress someone,”_ Balin continued and that earned serious warning glare from Thorin very quickly confirming Balin´s suspicion on the matter. _”But….Dwalin had a point, stop glaring at me like that Thorin, she knows fastest way to Isengard and it would make sense to take her with us. You don´t have to like her, but we need her knowledge, you can´t deny that ”_ Balin spoke quietly ignoring Thorin´s glares knowing that deep down he had to agree with this logic, the company needed you. _”Fine, I guess I don´t have a choice. She can come,”_ Thorin finally sighed pinching the bridge of his nose feeling utterly defeated. Balin smiled and patted Thorin on the shoulder getting up. _”But I´m not going to watch over her when there´s dangers ahead,”_ Thorin growled looking Balin´s back, there was no way he was going to babysit you all the way to Isengard. _”Of course you won´t,”_ Balin said smiling never turning to look at Thorin who was rolling his eyes to Balin´s remark.


	8. Jealous, much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thorin are going to have another confrontation because he just doesn't know how to handle his emotions or how to talk to you about it.

You all were set to get on the road, you still couldn´t believe that Thorin had actually agreed to take you with them especially what had happened earlier between him and Dwalin. Balin motioned you to walk with him in front since you knew the way while rest of the company settled behind you merrily chatting with each other, besides Thorin who was at the very back of the group brooding as usual. Dwalin kept oddly close to you but still respecting your personal space so you didn´t feel uncomfortable him been close.

The day went without any trouble until you came to a wide river but since there was no way to go over, you and Balin decided to follow the river downstream where it should become shallow enough to walk across it. The bank was steep so you needed to be careful with your footsteps and everyone formed a line and kept a safe distance to each other so no one would accidentally push someone over to the river. Balin went first, then you, Kili and Fili were behind you and Dwalin kept watch behind the brothers, Gloin was right behind him while Thorin was walking behind Gloin. Rest of them were tussling with each other who was going next but one firm look from Thorin silenced them quickly and they started walking one by one on the riverbank. Everything went smoothly for awhile but you failed to notice Kili´s facial expression, if you had, you might have guessed that he was up to something and had time to react. But no such luck.

 _”Watch out Y/N! There´s a snake in your feet, it´s poisonous!”_ Kili yelled all of the sudden scaring the wits out of you and by instinct you took a side jump and lost your footing in the process making you fall over the bank with a shriek. Dwalin was quick to react and managed to grab your hand before you took the plunge to the river and pulled you back up. You were shaking like a leaf and Dwalin embraced you trying to comfort you whispering in your ear that everything was fine, you were alright. All this time Thorin was watching silently the episode in front of him and frown on his face deepened. Fili was standing next to him and folding his arms against his chest took a side glance to his uncle. _”They would make quite a nice couple, don´t you think?”_ Hearing this Thorin´s head jerked to the side and the glare he gave to Fili was the most intense and dangerous one Fili had ever seen on his uncle´s face making him gulp little too loudly causing his brother to turn look at his way. _”If you don´t want to start digging your grave just yet, I suggest that you keep those thoughts to yourself,”_ Thorin snarled to Fili and gave Kili a stern warning look silently telling him to stop whatever he was planning on doing next. With one head move Thorin ordered his nephews at the back of the group and then turned his attention to you and Dwalin who was still hugging you. _”Are we going to keep moving or do you two need another moment?”_ he then asked sarcastically looking Dwalin straight into his eyes. Amused Dwalin finally lets go of you and motioned you to start moving, Balin chuckling and shaking his head. Rest of the way you kept a close eye on your feet and made sure you didn´t react stupidly this time if there was something on your path, feeling Thorin´s burning gaze on your back. Thorin´s demeanor was almost vexed when you thought back at his expression when he saw you in Dwalin´s arms or was it because you almost jumped voluntarily into the river been scared by Kili? Either way, you were sure Thorin was regretting letting you come to this journey by now.

It was getting dark and Thorin gave the order to make camp for tonight and everyone started their chores while you decided to take a walk by yourself at the nearby clearing feeling the need to be alone for awhile. Bombur and Bofur started to make fire when Dwalin announced that he can take the first shift on night watch, Thorin had no objection to that, nodding his head and sat down next to Balin sighing heavily. _”What´s the matter now laddie?”_ Balin asked. For a minute Thorin didn´t reply to Balin´s question but knew he needed to get this out off his chest. _”I´m starting to wonder if it was a good idea to let her come along,”_ Balin was little surprised to hear that after the first day, but had a suspicion why Thorin was thinking about that. _”Is this because what happened at the riverbank earlier today?”_ When he didn´t get an answer he knew Thorin was upset but was it because you had lost your footing or because Dwalin was the one to help you, Balin didn´t know but he knew that if Thorin didn´t start to admit his clearly growing feelings toward you and talk with you, things were bound to get worse.

You were sitting on the ground surrounded by tall grass thinking about Thorin´s reaction earlier and pulling blade of grass off the ground feeling now little annoyed when you heard heavy footsteps approaching you from behind. _”Go away,”_ you said with irritated manner thinking that it was Thorin who was walking toward you so you were quite surprised when an amused gruff voice answered. _”Sorry lass, not going to do that. Don´t you know that being alone in unfamiliar territory isn´t very wise and quite unsafe thing to do?”_ Turning around you saw it was Dwalin who came to sit beside you with a little smirk on his face. _”Did Thorin send you?”_ you asked sighing, of course, it was too much to ask to be alone even for few minutes. Dwalin chuckled shaking his head crossing his legs and leaned back to his arms. _”No. Saw you leaving and decided to follow you. Thorin doesn´t know…yet. But he will notice your absence sooner or later.”_ You sneered at that, let him notice, you didn´t care, now that you thought about it. Your relations with Thorin was already inflamed so it couldn´t get any worse. Once this journey was over, you were done with him.

Kili was standing behind a tree watching you and Dwalin sitting in the middle of the clearing grinning to himself. _”Perfect,”_ he thought to himself and dashed back to the camp. If this wouldn´t work, he didn´t know what would. He came just in time out of the forest when Thorin asked out loud where you were, has anyone seen you when was the last time anyone had seen you. Kili lifted his arm earning his uncle´s attention and Kili guessed by the look on his uncle´s face, he wasn´t going to like what Kili had to say _. ”I just saw Y/N and Dwalin together by the clearing over there,”_ Kili said pointing in your direction. Thorin´s face fell and anger started to surface again, his eyes blazing like wildfire, fisting his hands he strode angrily toward the clearing where you and Dwalin supposedly were sitting. The company took glances at each other not sure what to do and then cautiously followed their leader preparing to witness another skirmish between Dwalin and the king himself.

 _”Dwalin!”_ vicious shout startled you and Dwalin turned to look behind him and saw Thorin walking, almost running toward you two. _”Stay behind me,”_ Dwalin whispered to you getting up and facing the fuming leader. _”What do you think you´re doing? I thought you said you were going to take the first night watch,”_ Thorin snarled looking at Dwalin under his lashes almost baring his teeth. He then saw you standing behind Dwalin keeping your gaze down trying hard not to anger Thorin with your mere presence any further. _”I am,”_ Dwalin said casually not really feeling threatened. Thorin cocked his head to the side lifting his eyebrow not believing his best friend´s attitude at the moment. _”Are you now?”_ Thorin said lowly trying to keep his temper in check. _”Then why, if I may ask, are you sitting here with her rather than be on your actual post which is located the exact opposite direction?”_ You swallowed taking a shaky breath, you really didn´t want to be again the very reason why these two were fighting but before you had the chance to say anything, Dwalin shrugged and removed himself from the situation leaving you standing in front of very angry dwarf staring at you. Everyone turned on their heels and left you deal with this on your own. Little did you know that Balin had whispered to the company that you two needed to talk, like seriously talk and that´s why they left.

You didn´t speak for several minutes until Thorin had had enough. _”Why is it, that every time I turn my back I find you distracting Dwalin when you should be doing something else?”_ You weren´t sure what Thorin was trying to imply but you didn´t like the sound of it. _”I beg your pardon?”_ you asked little stunned looking eyes wide open to Thorin´s blue eyes shifting your weight one leg to another. _”You heard me,”_ Thorin growled starting to circle around you looking your figure up and down. In the back of his head, he knew he was being unreasonable and unfair toward you but he couldn´t stop himself, that nagging feeling in his heart was overpowering his every rational thought and he was going to let you have it in full force. _”And what exactly is this something else you want me to do?”_ you asked afraid to hear the answer glancing briefly behind you before fixing your gaze in front, Thorin wasn´t in a good mood and you had a suspicion what was about to go down. _”Anything useful, rather than seducing my men whenever you see a chance to do so,”_ he whispered behind you with a malicious tone in his deep baritone voice as he leaned little forward close to your ear. After saying that, Thorin walked pass you and you saw him shooting a venomous gaze in your direction before he walked back to the camp leaving you behind. You were utterly shocked and could feel the burning sensation in your eyes as tears started to form behind them. What had you done to deserve to be treated like this? To be accused being a seductress, a common whore? Falling to your knees you burst into tears starting to regret that you had joined the company.


	9. Make it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone manages to get through to Thorin´s thick skull and he makes an effort to make it right what he had done wrong

Fili and Kili looked over sitting by the fire as their uncle stormed pass them like all hell was let loose and shared a worried look because you weren´t with him. _”I think you might have made things worse, Kili,”_ Fili whispered to his brother who lowered his head sighing heavily. Balin was sitting little further with his brother when he saw Thorin sitting down on his bedroll looking furious. Patting Dwalin on the shoulder Balin got up and walked past the company to go look for you ignoring Thorin´s glare.

You were lying on the ground sobbing when Balin came beside you, knelt down and took you in his arms rocking you gently and stroking your hair. He didn´t need to ask what had happened or what Thorin had said. _”Why? Why would he say such awful things? He doesn´t know me!”_ you cried against his chest trying desperately to understand what was going on in Thorin´s mind. Balin didn´t at first what to say but decided to tell you Thorin´s feelings because maybe, just maybe you would understand his motives and mood swings little better. It wasn´t his place to say it but he really didn´t know any other way to solve this situation. If you knew even half of it, you might start the conversation that Thorin was so afraid to start himself. So sighing he pushed you gently to sit straight and looked into your reddish and teary eyes smiling fondly. _”What I’m about telling you, my dear isn´t my place to tell but I don´t see any other way,”_ You looked confused but sniffling decided to hear him out so you nodded your head and wiped your eyes.

 _”I think it´s time we have a talk Thorin,”_ Dwalin was standing tall in front of Thorin who looked like he wanted to chop Dwalin´s head right off with Orcrist he was still carrying. _”By all means….talk if you must,”_ Thorin huffed not interest in what Dwalin actually had to say. _”Alright,”_ Dwalin said quietly flobbing down next to Thorin and for a moment thinking carefully what words to use he turned to face his king and friend.

 _”First of all, I need you to get down from that high horse of yours,”_ he suddenly said abruptly making Thorin´s head jerk to the side as he looks at Dwalin stunned expression on his face, jaw dropping to the ground. He wasn´t expecting that, well, he didn´t know what to expect but certainly not something like that. When Dwalin noticed that Thorin didn´t know how to respond he continued. _”Secondly, I don´t know what you think is going on between me and Y/N but I can tell you what it isn´t. I see her as my baby sister and that is why I did what I did. If that´s a problem to you, I may as well leave this company, because I´m not going to let you accuse me or her doing something that isn´t there,”_ Dwalin was now basically growling staring Thorin in the eye and very first time Thorin actually felt embarrassed by his behaver. His jealousy had gotten better of him and blinded him. _”I´m sorry…”_ he finally whispered looking down at the ground. Dwalin shook his head chuckling feeling relieved that Thorin was actually willing to listen to reason. _”It´s not me you need to apologize,”_ he said patting Thorin´s thigh and got up. Thorin knew that his moment of reckoning was looming upon his head because what he had said to you out of anger and there was little chance that you would forgive him if you were even going to stay in the company anymore. Thorin couldn´t really blame you if you wanted to leave, there was no excuse for his behaver. Rubbing his neck he stood up and made his way back to the clearing where he hoped you would still be.

Balin was making his way back to camp when he stumbled upon Thorin who was looking like he was going to his execution. Balin stopped in the middle of the path and waited to Thorin notice him. When he did, Balin offered fatherly smile to ensure that Thorin was doing the right thing and that you were willing to listen. Thorin nodded his head a little and let Balin past him before continued his way to the clearing. He saw you sitting at the very same spot where he had the first time found you and Dwalin sitting and talking to one another. He found himself unable to move, felt that unfamiliar feeling creeping into his mind and heart suddenly realizing what it was…he was afraid of your rejection because he was in love with you but he didn´t know what you felt for him. Building up the courage he finally took steps gingerly toward you feeling his heartbeat quickening and his hands starting to sweat. How this was even possible? One little skittish girl in the middle of nowhere was making him, the King under the mountain, feeling like a young dwarfling who didn´t know how to act around dwarrowdams, it was ridiculous. He was actually nervous around you, he didn´t know how to behave normally or how to talk normally when you were near him. Taking a deep breath he cleared his throat behind you making you look over your shoulder. _”Thorin…”_ you said quietly feeling little surprised but also nervous about why he was there. _”May I?”_ he asked motioning a spot next to you. _”Sure,”_ you nodded and watched as he sat down crossing his legs and resting his hands on his lap. This was new, you had yet witnessed this side of him and it made you curious what has caused this change.

There was a quiet moment between you two but somehow you didn´t find it unpleasant, on the contrary, you enjoyed it, sensing his powerful yet calm presence very first time and it sends shivers into your spine. _”I owe you an apology,”_ Thorin finally spoke with his deep husky voice turning to look at you his shining blue eyes drilling into your very soul making you feel weak. You couldn´t find your voice so you just nodded shyly shifting your gaze from his eyes to the ground. _”I´m sorry the way I treated you. I´m sorry the way I spoke to you and I´m sorry the way I judged you without knowing the real you,”_ his voice dropped even lower, sounding honey like alluring male voice that no female could resist and like you were spellbound you lifted your eyes back to his face and inhaled sharply when you saw the look in his eyes. His face started to ever so slowly to get closer to yours, his gaze shifting from your eyes to your lips and back to your eyes like he was asking your permission and giving you every opportunity to say no and back away from him.

But you were captivated by his voice, his eyes, his demeanor, his everything and before you knew it, you felt his soft lips brushing gently yours. _”Last chance…”_ he whispered breathing the same air as you his face only inches away from yours and for a minute you didn´t understand what he meant. But then it hit you, he gave you a choice…either accepting his kiss, his love toward you and be bound together from now on or…say no, and that was it, he wasn´t going to bother you again with the subject. Time seemed to stop around you, everything was quiet and it felt right, perfect. Leaning forward you pressed your lips against his lifting your hand into his silky raven black hair. Thorin groaned taking hold of your waist pulling you into his lap deepening the kiss by moving his other hand on the back of your head. He had finally found his One and there was nothing he wouldn´t do to keep you by his side now that he had made it right. Curious eyes were looking from behind the trees as you two were utterly in the world of your own.


	10. Never a dull moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally asks your permission to court you. You soon discover that there really isn´t a dull moment when brothers of Durin are involved.

You sat on Thorin´s lap foreheads touching and gazing into each other´s eyes loving smile dancing on your lips. You couldn´t believe not in the million years that you would end up being in love with this dark, brooding, the handsome dwarf king who´s sapphire blue eyes captured your soul in their hold never to let go just by looking at you. Thorin brushed your hair out of your face gazing into your eyes with so much adoration that you felt like you were going to start crying again. _”Can I ask your permission to braid your hair?”_ he asks quietly pecking your lips once in awhile caressing your cheek with his thumb. _”Why?”_ you ask feeling all of the sudden stupid by asking that but you don´t know nothing about dwarvish customs. Thorin chuckles lightly little amused by your confusion.

 _”Braiding hair is the sign of courtship and that you´re promised to someone.”_ Thorin answers.

You have suddenly a feeling that you´re going have to learn a lot about dwarves and their customs so you don´t end up offending someone. Where did you get yourself into? But you nod your head nevertheless and Thorin guides you to turn around and sit on the ground so he can access your hair. Feeling his hands on your hair affected you in a way you weren´t expecting, melting under his touch utterly relaxed state and your eyes finally closed like they had a will of their own. He combed your locks with his fingers first, enjoying the feeling between them. You had surprisingly soft and thick hair, reaching all the way to small of your back and Thorin for a moment just admired your locks before separated sections of it and started to work. Not even once you felt a tuck on your hair and thinking was he even doing anything behind you when you felt something being clipped on your hair. _”There, all done,”_ Thorin whispered wrapping his arms around you giving your neck a light kiss making you smile. _”Already?”_ you turned your head little gazing into his eyes earning a warm smile of his own. _”Already, but if you want, I can do it again every night when we make a camp. It would be my pleasure,”_ Thorin said quietly capturing your lips with his for a brief moment and then ushered you to stand up. _”It´s getting late, better be heading back to camp, you need your rest,”_ Thorin answered when you gave him a look that you didn´t understand why he was adamant to get moving. His arm around your waist protectively you two walked slowly back to camp smiling like a couple of lovesick yearlings where everyone was betting if you two made up or did you decided that enough was enough.

When you emerged from behind the tree lines Dwalin´s face lit up and he started to clap his hands quite the smirk on his face, hearing his cheering whole company turned to look at your way and burst into wholehearted cheering and shouts, Kili was smiling the most while Fili sighed silently feeling relieved that finally, all that drama was now behind them, his uncle has found the love of his life. _”God damn time for you two to make up and kiss! You were driving us crazy!”_ Bofur and Gloin practically shouted at the same time causing the company to start laughing making Thorin roll his eyes while you stared at them stunned. _”Are they always like this?”_ you asked Thorin quietly who was chuckling beside you. Hearing your question he planted a kiss on your temple thinking should he really answer to that question. _”Pretty much yes,”_ he finally said and you couldn´t stop the groan that escaped from your mouth.

 _”Alright you lot, that´s enough. Get some sleep, we have long walk ahead of us tomorrow. Bifur takes the first watch,”_ Thorin said sternly motioning everyone to calm down. Bifur nodded his head and made his way toward his post but before that, he took your hand into his, bowed lightly giving your hand a kiss and said something in khuzdul that you didn´t understand. You turned to look at Thorin hoping that he would translate what Bifur had said to you. _”He just congratulated you,”_ Thorin said not wanting to tell you exactly what Bifur had said because it made him little embarrassed and before you could ask another question he guided you to your bedroll. _”Time to go to sleep, my love,”_ he hushed you when you opened your mouth to say something. Frowning you lied down while Thorin sat beside you and turned his attention to Balin and Dwalin who came to talk to him. You were feeling little overwhelmed by this situation, or to be exact Thorin´s change of attitude toward you. You were so used to him to spurn you so this sweet, caring side of him was something you didn´t know how to deal with. But your exhaustion won sooner than you thought and you fell asleep the minute your head hit the bedroll.

When you woke up early in the next morning, you felt something heavy on your stomach and opening your eyes you turned your head to look on your left. Thorin was fast asleep next to you, his arm possessively resting on your stomach and for a moment you actually thought about going back to sleep, because although Thorin´s arm was quite heavy, it still made you feel loved, safe and the warmth that emanated from his body made you feel sleepy again. But that peaceful moment wasn´t everlasting because before you know it, horrified scream wakes up the entire company. Everyone´s jumping to their feet weapons ready to strike any enemy that comes to near them. It takes a moment before Thorin realizes that no one isn´t any danger, there´s no enemy in the camp. You blink a few times and turn to look at Kili who´s standing little further aside you and Thorin, face as pale as he has just seen a ghost. _”Kili…I hope there´s very good explanation for this wake-up call,”_ Thorin growls staring Kili in the eye feeling utterly irritated putting down his sword. _”There´s….there´s….”_ Kili tries to find the words prancing around like a pony making everyone little nervous or just annoyed by his behavior. _”What? Out with it!”_ Thorin speaks sharply not in the slightest mood for Kili´s jokes, it was way too early to deal with it.

Fili finally took a hold of his brother´s arm forcing him to stop and stand still long enough to tell what was wrong. _”Something just bit me…”_ he finally said and everyone glanced at each other not sure what to make of it. _”Something bit you and you decided to scream like a girl and wake everyone in the process?”_ Dwalin huffed half asleep taking a hold of his ax standing up. Kili´s face fell and he took several steps backward shaking his head frantically. _”Kili…where did it bite you?”_ Fili asked standing slightly in front of him taking a stern look at Dwalin´s way shifting his gaze then back to Kili when Dwalin lowered his weapon and sat back down. _”In my….”_ Kili didn´t have the courage to say it out loud so instead he just pointed at his groin making others to either muffle their giggles or shaking their heads smiling amusingly. Fili´s brows went up and he lowered his gaze from his brother´s eyes to his lower region before looking back up. _”How did that happen?”_ he asked little baffled making Kili want to die from embarrassment. When Fili suddenly realized how did that had happened he couldn´t help but burst into laughter while Kili hangs his head low looking like a puppy who had been caught his head in the cooky jar little whine leaving his mouth. _”Alright laddie, let Oin have a look at it. Rest of you might as well start preparing the breakfast and pack your things,”_ Balin chuckled. As the dwarves started their chores you leaned back on the rock behind you and smiled shortly looking Kili´s way feeling little sorry for the fellow. Never a dull moment with this group, you thought to yourself.


	11. Your place in the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is again upon you but because you´re not sure what exactly is your place in the wolf pack, you come up with a plan but Thorin isn´t so happy about that.

Thorin´s company and you kept walking day after day, week after week keeping a steady pace when you finally arrived at the area that was the perfect place to wait for the full moon to rise that night. Although you were courting with Thorin, you were still unsure what was your place in their pack. You haven´t really talked about it, the hierarchy in the wolf pack was different than in the company of dwarves, so you were quite worried because it is very known fact that unfamiliar wolves get killed by the pack. Thorin scanned the area looking pleased that this little forest was surrounded by rocks and there was large clearing in the middle of it, so no enemy was able to ambush them while they were in their wolf form. _”Let´s make camp there, on the clearing for the night,”_ Thorin says and everyone is more than happy to hear that order. Bombur and Bofur started to make the fire so they have enough time to cook and eat before the time of a wolf was upon them. You sat down on the grass looking around trying to figure out what to do. There was no way you were going to change in front of 13 males, mainly because you needed to take your clothes off so they wouldn´t be torn apart and quite frankly you didn´t feel comfortable enough to be naked in front of all them so you need a backup plan.

You approached Thorin and cleared your throat softly making him turn away from Balin and locked eyes with you smiling. _”What is it, bunnanunê?”_ he asked and took few steps to close the gap between you two taking hold of your waist pulling you into his arms. _”I was wondering if it would be alright if I changed into my wolf form little further aside,”_ you said quietly gazing into Thorin´s blue eyes hoping that he would understand the reason behind this request. Thorin didn´t at first say anything, only frowned and brushed your hair behind your ear looking at the courting braid he had done a few weeks ago. _”Alright but…the minute the changing is complete, I want you to come right back here where you´re safe,”_ Thorin finally replied with deep baritone voice worriedly, he didn´t like the idea that you would be changing alone from the safety of the pack but he understood the reason so he agreed to it. But what he didn´t know was that you were not planning on coming back to the pack until the very next morning, you were too scared to find out what would happen to you once the animal instinct took hold all of you. So you just nodded and hugged him before letting go and walked out from the clearing to find a good spot to wait for the moon to rise.

 

 

It was finally midnight, stars were twinkling in the night sky and you were just completed your change and the moonlight was making your fur shine like a snowbank on a sunny day. Shaking yourself you settled down on the nearby cave that was big enough to you fit in but too small to any dwarf wolves to get in. You took a sniff on the chilly night air and you could faintly smell them but they were still in the clearing so you weren´t too worried, yet anyway. But then you felt the sudden need to let out your inner wolf and so, you lifted your head and let out a long far-reaching howl but the minute you ended it you realized what you just had done. And as if they heard your internal cursing, through the air came strong, multiple howls answering to you. The strongest howl belonged definitely to Thorin, little quieter ones you guessed belonged to Fili and Kili, the one that ended in high pitched bark was definitely Kili. Your ears moved nervously because now you could hear their gait coming closer. You stood up and whined quietly looking back at the cave and then to the direction where Thorin´s pack was coming toward you and then dashed inside the cave as far as you could possibly go hoping they would leave you alone.

Thorin trotted in front, Kili, and Fili right behind him yelping and nipping each other´s ears jumping like little-excited puppies while Dwalin huffed behind them trying to avoid their tails slapping him in the snout. Thorin stopped in his tracks lowering his head and sniffed the ground trying to figure out where you were, you were supposed to come back to him. Did something happen to you, were you attacked by someone? This was the exact reason why Thorin was reluctant to agree that you changed on your own without the protection of the pack. While Thorin tried to sniff you out Kili wasn´t looking where he was going and rammed right into Thorin´s behind with full speed causing Thorin to fall forward and Kili to fall right on top of him with a loud yelp. Growling Thorin got up shaking his fur to get rid of the leaves and dirt turning his blazing eyes toward his younger nephew. Whining Kili hunched licking his lips nervously trying his very best to sooth his uncle´s temper, and if Thorin wasn´t so much of a hurry to find you, he would have seriously ruffled Kili´s hair the way Kili would remember it for a long time. Surprisingly it was Bifur who came to stand between those two letting out a quiet bark looking Thorin in the eye. With a grunt, Thorin turned around and started walking again determined that he would find you. Balin and Dwalin took positions behind their leader while Kili and Fili were guided to the back with Ori and Bofur so that peace would last for the rest of the night.

Walking ahead muzzle on the ground Thorin followed your scent when it suddenly vanished. Puzzled he lifted his head looking around, did he missed you somehow? Others were scouting the nearby area in case there were some predators lurking just waiting the perfect moment to jump on them, so Thorin could completely concentrate on finding you. Thorin turned around tracking his way back when your scent hit his nose and he stopped right in front of the cave where you were hiding. He let out a soft whine listening intently tilting his head a little and took a couple of slow steps so he could look inside the cave. Thorin quickly discovered that he was way too big to fit in so he lied down and peeking in he saw your frame in the back of the cave, shivering. Whining again he tried to coach you out wagging his tail occasionally patiently waiting for your response.

Just as you were about to embolden your mind, trusting Thorin´s subtle encouragements and crawl out, two dark-haired wolves dashed from behind the trees and pushed their muzzles right into the cave scaring the wits out of you causing at the same time you to crawl further back much to Thorin´s frustration. It was Kili, again and Ori who came to ruin Thorin´s attempts to lure you out with their overly excited manner and Thorin was done. With an angry snarl, he attacked Kili showing teeth back hair raised up and pressing the poor lad to the ground attracting rest of the pack around them curious to see what was happening.

While Thorin was disciplining his unruly nephew you lifted your snout a little, listening attentively the ruckus outside and becoming more convinced that you shouldn´t leave the cave. Then you saw another snout peeking into the cave but it wasn´t dark, it was light-colored, almost golden and you realized it must be Fili who came to investigate were you still in there. Tentatively you reached out and sniffed at his nose briefly but backed away again when someone grunted and Fili whined turning around leaving you alone. This time Thorin was determined to get you out and with his big paws started to dig the ground making the entrance of the cave large enough for him to squeeze in and pull you out. You looked terrified at the big, black wolf digging his way to you and panic started to rise in your mind. Was this it? This was the way you were going to die?

Thorin was finally able to reach to you and with few licks to your nose, he manages to calm you down enough so he could coach you out from the cave. Gingerly you crawled forward and Thorin rose to his feet properly and gave you some room so you would not feel overwhelmed by his wolf presence wagging his tail whining softly. No one moved from their places and little by little you were outside standing in front of Thorin and what a sight it was to everyone. Where Thorin was huge, robust, pitch black fur with ice blue eyes, you were clearly smaller, little slender, pure white fur with light golden eyes. You shook your fur and turned your attention to Thorin´s pack for the very first time. Thorin stepped to your side snuggling his head into your neck feeling relieved and happy that you were alright and with the pack.


	12. Run with the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Thorin had finally get you out of your hiding place it was time to meet the pack.

While Thorin was snuggling his head to your neck the pack started slowly make their way to you so they could greet you and show that they would never hurt you, you belonged to the pack now and they would do anything to keep you safe. Fili was the first one to say hello, his golden colored fur with strikingly blue eyes was mesmerizing sight and his manner of approaching you calm and friendly, so you extended your neck a little and nosed him. Your body, however, was still stiff as a plank. Thorin noticed that and whined quietly poking your neck with his muzzle pointing out to you that you needed to relax. Then he much to your horror moved away from you walking little further aside leaving you to deal with the situation, you were tempted to follow but Thorin´s quiet grunt stopped you. Thorin knew that you needed to get over your fear toward his pack and this was the only way to do it, so he encouraged you to take that leap of faith like he was teaching a puppy how to take its first steps outside the den.

Fili was still standing in front of you waiting for you to take the first move. Sighing you turned your attention back to him and carefully like testing the ice beneath your paws took few steps forward and started to sniff him out. Fili´s head was low, tail relaxed eyes half closed and every sniff you took against his fur built up your courage and your tail started to rise and the playfulness was little by little showing in your behavior. Kili approached you from behind Fili and barked quietly, not to startle you but to invite you to play but before you could answer that invitation, Thorin barked loud and clear making sure his nephews wouldn´t screw this up. Kili lowered his head, tugged his tail between his legs and retreated but your huff stopped him. You turned to look Thorin over your shoulder and saw that Thorin was standing tall, head high, tail up, intense gaze toward the three of you and it was a clear message, he didn´t tolerate any goofing around now especially from his nephews, so Kili made his way back to others as fast as he could, one chastising lesson from Thorin was more than enough for one day.

Fili then gave room for Dwalin and Balin who came to greet you. Your whole body froze and your ears moved signaling that you weren´t sure about this one. Thorin´s quiet whine from behind ensured that you were going to be fine but still, you were little hesitant. But Dwalin just ignored your discomfort, he knew he was big, quite scary looking with that nasty looking scar on his face but he made sure his approach was friendly enough for you to calm down and little help from Balin who walked beside him giving you calming energy so you could feel relaxed to be greeted by them. It´s was little comical to Thorin when he kept looking at the scene before his eyes. You were so small compared to Dwalin and even Balin but was glad to see that you didn´t run when the brothers of Fundin came to see you although he could clearly see from your body language you were tempted to do just that.

 

Then came Bifur and Gloin. You sat down and watched as the two warriors walked steadily toward you, they were equally robust looking wolves but the color of their fur was unique. Bifur´s fur was dark, almost as black as Thorin´s but his chest and some of his facial hair were grey and a little bit of white could be detected and on his forehead was very ugly looking old scar where the ax was once stuck. Gloin´s fur was light chocolate brown mixed with red and his hair on his chest and around his face was surprisingly long. Both of them greeted you with a quiet whine and tail wagging and you returned that greeting with a small lick to their noses making them sneeze before they moved away. Dori, Nori, and Ori were next in line to greet you.

Dori was all light grey, a little bit of white here and there, very polite when approaching like he was making sure every move he made didn´t spook you, it was kinda cute in your opinion. But Nori seemed little cocky, or just overly confident you weren´t sure, his fur color was same as Ori´s, dark ginger and it was little funny how different those brothers really were. Where Dori was very well behaved and polite, Nori was maybe little pushy and Ori…he was very friendly, but shy. You tilted your head wagging your tail when Dori gave you a little kiss on the side of your muzzle then moving away ushering his brothers to follow. Finally, there was the last three, Oin, Bofur and Bombur who came at the same time surrounding you. Bombur was quite large for a wolf but still very mellow and friendly, bright ginger colored fur, he gave you tap on your shoulder with his paw, which was huge in your eyes then turned around and walked back to the spot where he was lounging a few minutes ago. Bofur was dark brown and Oin was dark grey few stripes of white on his face and chest. Both nuzzled your ears, licking them before sniffing your neck and sides. When they were familiar with your scent, they moved away leaving you relieved that the greeting was finally over, it was excruciating, to say the least, everyone was bigger than you, well Ori was about the same size but still. All that time you were feeling like a hobbit in the middle of giants.

Thorin´s bark from the edge of the rocks made you turn around and look at him curiously. Thorin nodded his head signaling you and everyone else to follow him. You sprinted behind him enjoying the feeling of run with the pack once again as the pack ran behind you yelping and barking, jumping enthusiastically encouraging everyone to join the merrymaking that their pack now had an alpha pair.

You were running behind Thorin on a path that was leading back to the clearing when your ears picked up a sound that was like leaves rustling when walking on them. Slowing down you came to a full halt and kept watching through the dense shrubbery where the noise seemed to be coming, sniffing the air. Letting out a quiet alarm, something between a bark and huff, made Thorin stop and look back noticing that you weren´t following him anymore. Everyone slowed down and trotted next to you puzzled what could possibly be so interesting that you wanted the whole pack to stop. Thorin walked back to you poking your side with his snout looking at you wondering what was going on. Without turning to look at him you whined keeping your gaze forward and then the noise was heard again, this time everyone heard it. Thorin was instantly in front of you snarling lowly and baring his teeth. Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Gloin surrounded you in a second, while everybody else took their positions ready for anything.


	13. Making new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover who this newcomer is and Thorin isn´t so keen on your idea to bring him along

As the rustling came nearer and louder you took step back ready to bolt but Thorin glanced over his shoulder sensing your fear and let out a calming sound, like quiet snivel looking at you with such confidence that you could not feel anything but safe. His mere size alone made you feel safe. Also, Fili and Kili nudged your side huffing ensuring that they would not let anything happen to you. Dwalin´s low growl snapped Durin´s boys out of their little moment and Thorin turned his attention back to whatever was coming toward them. Dwalin, Thorin, Gloin, Bofur, Fili, and Kili took fighting positions but what came out of the brushes wasn´t anything they were expecting.

Something small, light brown, little curly fur with brown eyes dashed in front of them and stopped in its tracks like a bunny who had come across with quite a big obstacle. Dwarf wolves were puzzled by this little creature who was even smaller and more slender than you. As they surrounded the poor animal you took a curious peek from behind Thorin to see what exactly it was. You pushed your way to the center between Thorin and Dwalin toward the small creature who was curled up into a shivering ball in the middle. With a quiet whine, you looked Thorin who nodded his head waiting for you to figure out what this little fellow was. By the scent that hit your nose you quickly concluded that it was a male. Lowering your head you started to sniff him but making sure to give him little space so he would not be spooked by your presence. Was he a fox? No, too big. Dog..maybe? No, too thin. Sniffing his sides trying to figure out what kind of animal he was, you failed to notice Thorin´s possessive alpha stare that he shot right into that creature´s face making him even timider and Dwalin´s warning flash of his teeth didn´t help either.

But then you realized that he was actually a werewolf, just like Thorin and his company, just like you..no, wait, not like you. Sniffing behind his ears you could smell mixed of wolf, herbs, flowers and…what´s that smell? Almost as if…ink…or rather books, you weren´t entirely sure? Not a pureblood, he was a half-breed…your tail started wagging a little bit and you let out excited little bark turning to look at Thorin who gazed into your eyes tilting his head looking confused by your excited behavior but clearly you didn´t see this fellow as a threat, more like a little pup. You sat down and whined looking pleadingly in Thorin´s blue eyes making him huff irritated, growling even a little. But you didn´t budge, staring right back at him you bared your teeth just enough for him to notice that you were serious about the matter. When Thorin took few steps toward the male you rose to your feet and stood in front of Thorin, clearly challenging his authority and he did not like that. Members of the company looked worried glancing each other trying to figure out should they intervene in this or not.

You really didn´t understand Thorin´s behavior at all, why he was suddenly so angry? As Thorin kept his head high and slowly approached you, the little wolf behind you fell to the ground tail between his legs exposing his stomach trying to show Thorin that he wasn´t a threat. Thorin´s icy glare shifted to him and for a minute nobody moved or let out a single sound. Lowering his head Thorin took a sniff at the blond little wolf before huffing turned to you growling lowly taking a soft bite out of your ear making you yelp. It wasn´t enough to draw blood but it was a reminder that he was the alpha leader and crossing with him was a bad idea and he didn´t tolerate that, not even from you. Once that was settled, he turned around barking his order to get moving. Everyone settled in line behind him, you stayed all the way back with your new little friend poking him to get moving and soon enough he started trotting behind everyone you at his side.

As Thorin finally step out the forest into the clearing he watched as his pack settled down into their favorite places but when you emerged to the clearing with your new friend Thorin grunted motioning you to follow him. You were in trouble, Fili and Kili whined quietly wagging their tails trying to show you that they’re feeling sorry for you, facing their uncle´s wrath is something no one wants to do. Hanging your head low you start walking behind him away from prying eyes, Thorin walked ahead without even glancing if you were following him or not. You followed him up to the rocks and finally, Thorin stopped at the edge of the cliff and sat down, you stayed little further behind keeping a respectful distance between you two. The night air was chilly and it seemed like everything around you had come to a halt as you felt Thorin´s anger emanated from him. His shoulders were stiff, he kept his head high and he didn´t look at you. For a minute you were tempted to snarl at him but then it dawns on you why exactly he was still so angry with you. He was the leader of this company, it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe while traveling and you had just ignored that by defending complete stranger because in your eyes he had looked like a puppy, you had practically challenged Thorin´s place as a pack leader in front of everyone because of this little fellow. A very quiet whine of apology escaped from you as you sat down keeping your head low staring at the ground mortified.

Thorin heard the small sound and turned his head a little noticing your appearance, he sighed closing his eyes for a second. So, you did realize why he wanted you to follow. At first, he wanted to ruffle your fur to teach you a lesson never to cross him again in front of his people but now that he saw how sorry you truly were for not thinking before acting his anger melted away. Slowly he stood up and made his way in front of you and pressed his forehead against yours huffing to get your attention. Looking up you noticed Thorin´s blue eyes looking at you fondly making you want to cry in relief that he wasn´t going to cast you out because what you had done. You stood up as well pressing your head against his chest and enjoying his gentle licks on your neck.

Sudden barks and yelps disturbed your tender moment and both of you turned your attention to the clearing below you and couldn´t believe what you were seeing. Kili and Fili were playing with the newcomer and Ori were also joining in alongside with Bofur. Grunting Thorin didn´t have a choice now but to accept the little blond wolf to his pack. You were very curious to see in the morning who exactly he was. Out of a whim, you lifted your head letting out a long howl followed by Thorin and it didn´t take long when the forest was reverberating with the pack´s strong howls.

 

The morning sun was starting to stretch its rays out of the horizon when you woke up in the arms of your lover. Thorin had put his fur coat on you so you could keep your modesty around others. Lifting your head you took a look around and saw that everyone was still fast asleep so taking advantage of that fact, you stood up quietly, careful not to wake Thorin. You tiptoed to the place where you had left your clothes, dressed and turned back to the clearing where you discovered that Thorin had woken up. _”Morning Thorin, hope I didn´t wake you up when I left to get my clothes?”_ you said smiling, holding his coat and walked up to his embrace earning a gentle kiss on your temple. _”No, I woke up because I couldn´t feel you by my side amrâlimê,”_ Thorin replied pulling you even more to his embrace. As you two kept hugging one another, the company around you started to wake up one by one. And as you finally let go of Thorin and giving his cot back to him, you could see that new friend of yours was making his way toward you gingerly. He was short, even shorter than any of the dwarves and he had curly hair, pointy ears and…no shoes? Why didn´t he had any shoes on his feet? You couldn´t help but stare at his feet but felt embarrassed when you heard him coughing once and you shifted your gaze to his eyes.

 _”Erm…Hello, I´m assuming you are the one who insisted me to follow you?”_ he said looking at you shy smile on his face. _”Ah, yes that would be me. My name is Y/N,”_ you introduced yourself with a slight bow. Thorin stepped forward with a small bow of his head. _”I´m Thorin Oakenshield, and these are my people. We are the dwarves of Erebor,”_ he said with deep voice making the small man in front of him take a step back. He looked around before remembering his manners and quickly bowed his head toward you and Thorin. _”Bilbo Baggins, at your service. I´m a hobbit of the Shire,”_ he said straightening his back and looking at you, then shifted his gaze toward Thorin but averted his eyes quickly feeling little uncomfortable under Thorin´s intense gaze. When you heard where he was from you arched your brow. The Shire? He was far from home as well and apparently bitten by a werewolf. _”What are you doing in these parts, Mister Baggins? If you don´t mind me asking?”_ Thorin asked he was interested why would gentle folk of Middle-Earth doing here, so far from home. Bilbo fiddled the hem of his tunic not quite sure if he should be sharing that information, he didn´t know these people at all. _”That´s quite a long story,”_ he said eventually. You and Thorin shared a look and then Thorin ordered Bombur to make some breakfast, they weren´t in a hurry this time so they could as well hear, what the hobbit had to say. Thorin wouldn´t admit it out loud but he was curious how Bilbo got the curse of the werewolf and you could not believe your luck, first, you are all alone in the world and now you were surrounded by fourteen people who shared the curse, this was so exciting, you barely could keep it together as you made your way toward the campfire.


	14. The first one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thorin´s company hear the story how Bilbo became a werewolf but learn also something they weren't expecting.

Bilbo sat in his armchair, smoking his pipe listening to his cousin´s never-ending rambling about her husband´s latest whim not really paying attention to it. He knew Primula Baggins liked to fuss about it since she had married Drogo Baggins only a couple of years ago and was still getting used to her wife´s role in everyday life but nevertheless was very proud of being a wife of Drogo. Bilbo had used to be his own master since his parents had died a few years ago and Primula always kept reminding him to find a wife and start a family but Bilbo wasn´t that keen on the idea, not just yet so he would just nod to her statement on the matter and soon as she was out the door, he would forget about it.

 _”Really Bilbo, what you think of it? Why he has to go fishing middle of the night all the time?”_ her whining pulled Bilbo back to the present and he shifted his gaze toward her. _”Surely not all the time Prim, if he did, there would not be a single fish in the Brandywine River,”_ Bilbo said little amused and Primula couldn´t help sticking out her tongue making Bilbo almost choke on the smoke of his pipe.

Later that night Bilbo was walking on the road coming back from the house of Sackville-Baggins´s to his home, it was a full moon and it shed a light on his path so he really didn´t need a lantern. Bilbo looked up at the sky feeling nostalgic while counting the stars like he did when he was a little lad with his father. A quiet growl from behind him made him suddenly stop in his tracks wondering if he had heard wrong? There shouldn´t be any predators in Hobbiton or dogs for that matter that can growl like that. But shrugging he figures it was just a wind, because he didn´t hear it for the second time and starts walking humming to himself. But then the growling is heard again and this time Bilbo is certain it wasn´t a wind. When he turns slowly little squeak escapes from his lips and his eyes go wide as a plate. What he sees in front of him isn´t suppose be anything more than a scary bedtime story told by parents when they don´t want their children to go out after dark. Bright red eyes kept staring at him with pure malice, head low standing in the middle of the road, creature´s hot breath was vaporing from its mouth and white sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight. Low, quiet growl emerged from its throat again, and Bilbo could feel its vibration in his chest as he watched in sheer horror how the beast´s sides rose and fall into the rhythm of its breathing. Then he snapped from the spell and turned around on his heels and started running toward Bag End. He could hear the angry snarl as the beast took off running after him.

 _”Please, Eru… don´t let it kill me…”_ Bilbo whispered breathlessly as he tried to run to the safety of his house before the creature could get to him.

 

***

 

Bilbo closed his eyes as he could still feel it. You and the dwarves looked at him already guessing what happened next. Bilbo remembered the piercing pain that shook his entire body when the beast closed its mouth around his shoulder and bite down hard. His panicked screaming woke his neighbors and they came rushing in to see what was going on. Disturbed by the other hobbits, the creature lets go of him and ran away. That was the last thing Bilbo saw before the blood loss caused him to blackout.

 _”The next full moon I discovered what I was…what that thing was when it had bitten me,”_ Bilbo said finally looking down shaking like a leaf. You wrapped him in your blanket rubbing gently on his back. _”I can´t imagine how terrifying experience that was to you but you´re among friends now,”_ you said tender smile on your face as you shift your gaze to Thorin who only nodded his head agreeing to it that Bilbo could stay in his pack. A skittish little pup like that would not survive long in these parts of the world. Thorin stood up and motioned Balin and Dwalin to follow him while others enjoyed their breakfast.

 _”Werewolf with red eyes…I have never heard such a thing. Have you?”_ Thorin whispered lowly so no one would hear him. Dwalin shook his head and glanced at his brother. Balin stroked his beard thinking about the writings he had read before they took off from Erebor. _”No, I can´t say that I have. Maybe we should ask Y/N if she´s familiar with it?”_ Balin suggested looking Thorin´s face trying to figure out what his king was thinking. Thorin kept his steady gaze on you wondering about the reaction he saw in you when you heard about it. Although you didn´t flinch visibly, your eyes told him enough. You did know what that creature was and by the way you shifted your eyes from Bilbo´s face for a second told him also that you were worried, maybe even little scared. Whatever it was, it was something Thorin could not afford to take lightly. He decided to talk with you once they were on the road.

Ori took a liking in Bilbo rather quickly and kept asking him about the hobbits and their customs while Dori kept a close eye on his younger brother like Bilbo would eat him in a blink of an eye. Everyone seemed to be delighted that they had a new member in their company Kili in particularly as he could pull his pranks on a new fellow. Thorin pulled you to the back of the company telling you he wanted to talk with you without anyone hearing what it was all about. You frowned slightly but let him do that and once you were at the back of the line, Thorin opened his mouth. _”I´m worried about the creature with red eyes. Have you any knowledge of something like that?”_ Thorin asked keeping his voice down. You sighed rubbing your eyes before answering. _”Yes, I do and it´s not good news to you,”_ you said quietly making Thorin´s frown go even deeper.

 _”What do you mean?”_ he asked, worry evident in his voice this time and you stopped walking.

 _”There´s something you need to understand. With every magical creature ever created in this world…there was always the first one, test subject if you would call it that and not always did it go as in according to plan,”_ you explained it making Thorin nod his head, he understood so far.

_”That creature was the first one, a line of werewolves but something went wrong with it. It didn´t change into human form at all and it had an unnatural appetite for blood and killing was like its second nature. Lords of the Valar tried to catch it so they could destroy it but the time they got in its tracks it was too late. It was already bitten dozen of men, killed hundreds but they couldn´t find it no matter what they did.”_

Thorin was shocked hearing that. Something like that was still roaming on Middle-earth and even the Valar couldn´t catch it. He looked up to Bilbo´s way and could feel a cold sweat forming on his forehead. He prayed that his pack would not come across with this beast, so you would not have to fight with a foe like that, so they would not have to take on an enemy that ancient.


End file.
